To Fulfill a Fantasy
by ObsidianSorrows
Summary: One shot. Don't you know how to kiss? Rosette's been having some fantasies about Chrno. When he comes to check up on her, will her fantasies be made reality?


**To Fulfill A Fantasy**

**by Obsidian Sorrows**

A/N: My first fanfiction outside of Kingdom Hearts! Whoa! Anyways, this idea was actually for a long fanfic for Jak and Daxter. I just read the eighth volume of the Chrno Crusade manga though and I wrote this impulsively. So, here is my **disclaimer**: I have not read many Chrno Crusade fanfics (only about three or four) so I don't know what's out there. If this sounds similar to something that already exists, I apologize. I am in no way trying to plagiarize somebody else's work. If it sounds very similar to some other Chrno/Rosette story, then know that it wasn't intentional. I just wanted to try this out and I thought it would be cute.

Summary: A one-shot about Rosette's and Chrno's relationship. Rosette has been having fantasies about Chrno and asks a very important question.

For those that only know of the American version, I used "Chrono" instead of "Chrno" in the story. Sorry if that bothers you.

000—000

"Don't you know how to kiss?"

An innocent question that completely caught him off guard. A clock _tick, ticked_ in the background. The room was cold because of the impending winter season. Aside from the clock, his sensitive ears also picked up the scraping of her fingers against the blanket on the bed.

He had come to visit her because she had been acting down in the dumps. She wandered around the Order with less enthusiasm than usual. She would barely touch her food—nearly sent the cooks into a coma with the shock of it. The oddest of all though was when she looked at him. Or rather, _stared _at him. He wasn't blind; he often caught her inconspicuously watching him with her deep cerulean eyes. Once she realized she was found out though, she'd grow a dark tomato red and quickly look the other way. It had been going on for **days**, and she'd become so atypical that he had decided to pay her a visit and have a serious chatting-to.

He didn't expect _that _though.

"I—I don't unders—" The demon looked helplessly into her eyes as if to say '_Don't do this'. _"Why are you asking that?"

The girl flopped back onto the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. Her companion sat quietly next to her, less than a foot away. She heaved a great sigh and averted her eyes to the flower-print on her wall. "I don't know, Chrono." She cautioned a glance at the demon and found him pondering the question with a little more intensity than she had expected from him. "I was just curious," she said impulsively, knowing that she was forcing Chrono back into his memories to search for something that probably never happened.

The purple-haired boy nodded and laid down next to the blonde. He bit his lip and spoke to the ceiling. What did he want to know, really? "Rosette…does that have…anything to do with how you'vebeenactinglately?" He forced out in a rush. It was almost embarrassing thinking about it: her penetrating stares, her pink-tinted cheeks, her gorgeous eyes…_ack! Stop it!_

Rosette was having a similar reaction. Her heart was beating like a gong from the horror of it all. She knew that she wasn't the most _cautious _person when it came to oogling at Chrono, and she never, **ever **wanted to discuss it with him! He was the one being stared at, after all. She was the stalker and he was the stalkee. They didn't need to discuss it.

Rosette had to admit though that the demon was the object of her depression. As holidays grew nearer and she saw more and more couples holding hands and smooching their brains out…it grew harder and harder to define their relationship. Was it just friendship? No, it had to be stronger than that. She saw it in his eyes when he talked to her. He cared immensely about her; so much that he was willing to die if it meant giving her a few fragile more years of her own life. He was the servant and she was the master.

And the servant loved the master dearly.

They were more than that, even. She could never think as Chrono as a pawn, and vice versa. Their hearts, quite literally, beat with each other. As it was with lovebirds…'_once one dies, the other ceases to exist so it can soon join it's lover in death'. _

But did that mean they _loved _each other? Maybe so, but not in the typical sense of a man-woman relationship. Sure, they were bound to each other, but sometimes it felt like it was that way only because it _had _to be that way. When was the last time they had a moment to hold each other? To have small, tender talks? When had they ever kissed? They had **never**.

"_Don't you know how to kiss?"_

"You never answered the question, Chrono," Rosette insisted. She turned to her side so that she could see his profile. She had watched him for so long that she had nearly memorized every single facet of his being. She knew the cute curve of his nose, how opaque and burgundy his eyes really were, and how much his mouth slanted when he frowned. And that was just when he was in "human" form. When he was in full demon regalia…heaven's have mercy on her. He was a god to behold.

The staring and gawking came soon after her cognations about their relationship. As she would watch a couple kiss, she couldn't help but imagine the two of them. How would he hold her? If he were in human form, he'd be nearly eye level with her. He'd cup her face in his gentle, child-like hands and give her a sweet, chaste kiss. The demon form would be the exact opposite. He'd sweep her up in his strong, robust arms and devour her mouth with his tongue. His wings would wrap around the two of them and they'd be hidden from the world.

Her fantasies came more frequently and she didn't mind one bit. In fact, she found that they were more vivid and enjoyable if she stared at him and became mesmerized with his features. So that's how the staring came on. Sometimes when she tired of having the butterfly kisses from young imaginary-Chrono, she became tempted to unlock the necklace just so she could get a good 'ol look at grown-up Chrono. Dear God, the fantasies she had with _that _Chrono…she should be kicked out of the abbey!

To any outsider, she looked like she was wandering aimlessly around the Order. She was the only one who knew that her glazed eyes and lack of direction was because she was caught up in her own little world. A world where it was just Chrono and her. A world that didn't exist.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Chrono admitted. It embarrassing considering how long he'd lived. His lips were as virginal as a toddler's—heck, even a toddler got kisses from his/her mother. So he was worse than a toddler. A fetus that was completely blind to the universe of romance.

Rosette's heart skipped a beat. An unexpected dream threatened to overwhelm her. All she had to do was lean over and make that last statement false. Did he mean it as a form of consent? Was it so wrong to want to change that? Was it wrong that she desired to be more than just friends now?

'_Christmas time must be making me crazy,' _the blonde thought. Surely all these sudden thoughts weren't those of a sane person. If she were asked what Chrono was to her months ago, she would've said friend and companion in a heartbeat. Or would she have paused? Were the thoughts as sudden as she wanted to believe? She always did have a secret crush on him, ever since she was a young child.

Ever since he took her in his arms and told her everything was going to be OK.

She had to envy the younger her. Back then, at the orphanage, things weren't so awkward between them as they were now. She spent more tender moments with him then than she ever did presently. Now all it was with him was work, work, work. They never had time to run in fields and fall into streams any more. Their world was filled with guns, demons, and borrowed time.

Borrowed time…

What was she waiting for? What did she have to lose?

"I can fix that," she told him.

If she were rejected, then she would only have a few years left to wallow in humiliation, anyways. If she had never said it though, she'd regret it for the rest of her short life. She really couldn't be promised tomorrow, so she might as well make as much as she could out of this moment.

"Fix?" Chrono asked naively. He couldn't believe what she _really _meant by that. He was a demon—a monster. A cheerful, beautiful creature like her could never accept him in that sort of way. They were friends and that was that…right?

A curtain of soft, blonde hair suddenly surrounded his face. The air was filled with a wonderful lavender scent and for a moment Chrono's eyes grew hooded. The warmth that was emanating from the human before him was comforting. It was very easy to fall asleep with Rosette in close proximity to him.

He wasn't going to sleep though. He wasn't even going to blink for this. Rosette Christopher was leaning over his form, her full, rosy lips inches away from his own. No, he would not blink. He was going to watch every second of this and play it over and over in his head until it was ingrained in his memory. This was something he was going to savor.

"Who am I, Chrono?" Rosette asked, her warm breath fanning his face. Something akin to lust flashed briefly in Chrono's eyes, but he reined it in quickly.

"My contractor," he said automatically. He was drowning in the sea—in her eyes. This was the girl that he would die with—the girl that he **wanted** to die with.

"What else?" Rosette murmured, the tip of her nose touching his. He nearly went cross-eyed. His left hand was raised and cupped her cheek, just like in her fantasies. It wasn't the same as the rough-and-hard romance with the grown-up Chrono, but it was enough to make her whole body feel alive and on fire.

"My love," he purred, stroking her cheek with the pads of his fingers. Rosette had never felt anything more careful and loving in her life. "My always."

It was the best confession of his life.

Rosette smiled. Yes; he did love her. They definitely weren't the average couple. They were probably forever unable to walk casually in public whilst holding hands. They would probably never see any grandchildren, or children for that matter. None of that mattered to Rosette though. He loved her and she was the only one in his world.

Besides, being average was **_so_** cliché.

"I'm going to deflower your lips now," Rosette whispered with a small smile as her lips transcended on his. She kissed him gently and fondly, filled with a sense of nostalgia. He _was _her home. She drank up the moment as a parched man gulped down water.

She didn't want Chrono to ever be like other men, she realized. If he were, then he wouldn't be her protector—her angel. Or rather, her demon. He was a child of darkness and he was the most endearing creature in the world. She'd have him no other way.

As they slowly pulled away, Chrono gave a lop-sided grin at her.

"Better than the fantasies?"

Rosette blushed deeply and affectionately bonked him on the head.

"Definitely."

000—000

Review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
